


Я буду звать тебя Иван Брагинский!

by Sapiens_Trot



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Detective, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Profanity, Slash, Violence, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раненый Иван попадает к Альфреду. обычный мир, никапли не Хеталия)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Единственным источником света в большой комнате был лишь мерцающий экран компьютера. Его тусклый свет слабо обрисовывал тонкую фигуру человека, сидевшего перед ним. Узкие плечи, на которых висит растянутая полосатая майка, устало сгорбились – человек уже давно сидит в этой позе и не похоже, чтобы собирался прекращать, мерно выстукивая пальцами по клавишам и иногда ненадолго зависая, сверяясь с лежащим сбоку толстым потрепанным словарем.  
Парень устало застонал и, увидев, что ночь уже перевалила за середину, стянул с переносицы очки и расслабленно обмяк в кресле. Кто бы мог поверить, что у него отпуск? Он и сам в это не верил – но лишние деньги на дороге не валяются, поэтому он с радостью взялся за небольшой перевод – за неделю работы обещали приличные деньги. Да только кто же знал, что текст окажется таким трудным? Подрастерял он свои навыки-то…  
\- Кофе. – Провозгласил парень в тишину и сам же вздрогнул от звука голоса. Он слишком долго жил один и поэтому приобрел привычку разговаривать сам с собой, но сейчас, в ночной тишине, разбавляемой лишь гудением процессора, это прозвучало действительно жутко.   
Он с трудом слез с кресла, со стоном пытаясь размять затекшие ноги, и со вкусом потянулся, слыша тихий хруст суставов. Поморгал, стараясь прогнать противные черные точки перед глазами, и пошел на кухню.  
Когда он услышал этот звук, сердце стремительно рухнуло в пятки, а самого парня будто приморозило к полу.  
Кто-то тихо царапался в дверь.  
Два часа ночи и кто-то упорно скребется в его дверь.  
Сразу вспомнились все виденные в жизни ужастики, и парень со всхлипом зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать. Запереться в комнате и подождать рассвета было очень соблазнительной идеей, но ведь он поседеет к утру! Звонить тоже некуда – подумают, что он обдолбанный или псих и просто не обратят внимания.  
Тихими осторожными шагами он приблизился к двери, готовый сразу же дать деру. Долго сомневался, посмотреть ли в дверной глазок. Воспаленный мозг услужливо подсовывал всех виденных ранее персонажей фильмов ужасов. Страх сковал его тело.   
Скребущий звук тем временем затих, и парень решился посмотреть в глазок. На лестничной площадке никого не было, но, как ни странно, это его не успокоило. Понимая, что если сейчас развернется и уйдет в комнату, то к утру просто сойдет с ума от страха, и, убеждая себя, что все фильмы – выдумка и не стоит им верить, парнишка распахнул дверь и замер.  
Реальность превзошла все его выдумки.  
Под его дверью лежал мужчина. Без сознания, но рука его все еще тянулась к двери – это он скребся, пытаясь позвать на помощь из последних сил. Светлый плащ его стремительно пропитывался кровью, в другой руке мужчина крепко сжимал обрезок водопроводной трубы, заляпанный кровью и – о, Боже, на нем были чьи-то прилипшие волосы на кусочке кожи, как будто этот громила размозжил кому-то череп.  
Лежащий перед его квартирой мужчина был пареньку незнаком. Да и не водилось у него таких знакомых!  
Из ступора его вывел тихий стон. Раненый стонал, тяжело дыша и чуть подергиваясь от боли.   
\- Нужно вызвать полицию. – Напомнил себе парень. Мужчина тут же дернулся, открывая глаза, и хрипло выдохнул:  
\- Даже не вздумай. – И, кажется, снова потерял сознание.  
Один взгляд на водопроводную трубу подсказал, что лучше этого не делать. Первое, чем заинтересуются служители правопорядка, будет тот факт, что мужчина заполз аж на четвертый этаж просить помощи. И сколько не доказывай, что он просто непричастен, в полиции вряд ли поверят. Да и сам ночной гость ему спасибо не скажет.  
Приняв решение, парень с трудом затащил громилу в квартиру. А он довольно тяжелый – субтильный паренек еле приподнял его.  
Мужчина глухо застонал при движении, но трубу не выпустил. Уложив его на пол в прихожей, хозяин квартиры быстро расстегнул плащ. Ой-йе… В скорую звонить нельзя. Они сразу отметят огнестрельные ранения и позвонят в полицию!  
Огнестрельные? Паренька как током прошило – его ночного гостя вполне могут искать те добрые люди, что всадили в него несколько пуль! Краткий взгляд сквозь дверь показал неутешительную картину – кровавый след обрывался просто у его двери, неопровержимо свидетельствуя против него!  
Так. Содрать окровавленный плащ с раненого. Он ничем не сможет помочь мужчине, если сейчас его найдут враги, поэтому ему придется потерпеть еще немного.   
Молясь всем богам, чтобы соседи спали, парень выскочил наружу и размазал лужу крови под своей дверью плащом. Потом, сильно нажимая на превратившуюся в тряпку одежду, пошел наверх, оставляя кровавые следы. Этажом выше лампочка не работала – слава всем богам!   
Оно, конечно, лучше было бы просто замыть кровь – типа тут и не появлялся такой человек, но четыре этажа… Если раненого уже ищут, то он просто не успеет. А если его еще и застанут за таким занятием, то…  
То ему не жить, это уж точно.  
Но хорошо, что дверь на чердак открыта – а по нему можно перебраться в соседний дом.   
Закончив свое дело, паренек поскорее вернулся к себе в дом. Воображение уже рисовало ему хладный труп, ожидающий в квартире, но, похоже, все обошлось – мужчина тяжело, с хрипами, но дышал. Плащ нужно будет сжечь, чтобы не оставлять улик, но этим заняться можно и позже.  
Затащить мужчину на кровать казалось практически непосильной задачей, но паренек справился. Пропитанную кровью одежду пришлось срезать с тела. Кое-где она присохла и парень бережно обрезал ее вокруг ран. Трубу из руки вытащить не удалось – незнакомец сжимал ее мертвой хваткой.   
Парень задумчиво осмотрел фронт работ. Сначала нужно хоть немного смыть кровь с могучего тела, иначе он рискует просто не увидеть раны.  
Ощутив на коже прохладные струйки воды, мужчина задергался и глухо застонал сквозь зубы. А потом парень внезапно ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд.  
\- Где я? – странно лиловые глаза смотрели настороженно, но без страха. Пальцы на трубе сжались покрепче.  
\- Ты в безопасности. – Парень краем глаза невольно проследил, как напряглись мышцы на руке. Страшная труба поднялась …  
Он закрыл глаза, стараясь не представлять свой хладный труп, но..  
… И опустилась.  
\- Ты весь в крови.  
Парень нервно поправил очки, стараясь не заляпать стекла и осмотрел себя. Ну, конечно…  
\- Вообще-то, это твоя кровь. И я окончательно испортил твой плащ.  
Упоминание об одежде заставило незнакомца криво улыбнуться. Чувствовалось, что это последнее, что волновало его сейчас.  
\- Вызвал полицию? – было даже забавно наблюдать за этим испуганным очкариком. Он так трясся… Но поди ж ты, помотал головой – не вызвал. И даже решился затащить незнакомца к себе.   
\- Кровь на площадке…  
\- Я все уладил. – Парень улыбнулся. – А сейчас мне нужно обработать твои раны. Положи, пожалуйста, это. – Он осторожно, стараясь не касаться крови на трубе, потянул ее на себя. Секундное сопротивление – и труба перешла в его руки. Надо будет потом помыть и выбросить – еще только не хватало в доме всякой гадости.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – Мужчина побледнел от боли, но пока еще держался.  
\- Альфред Ф. Джонс. – парень улыбнулся. – А тебя как?  
Но мужчина лишь упрямо отвернулся, не желая сообщать о себе никакой информации. Альфред оглядел его тело. Наверняка он высокий и просто чудовищно сильный. Водопроводная труба и пепельно-светлые волосы напомнили ему одно недавно виденное аниме.  
\- Я буду звать тебя Иван Брагинский! – радостно улыбнулся паренек и потянулся за ножницами. – А теперь мне нужно заняться твоим лечением, ты уж извини…  
Слава всем богам, что Иван вырубился почти сразу – иначе Альф даже и не знал бы, как достать из Брагинского пули. Их было две – третья прошла навылет, но в обычной жизни он таким не занимался. Тихо вознеся благодарность небу за курсы первой помощи и маму-врача, благодаря которой он собирался пойти учиться на медика, Альфред примерно к утру закончил перевязку.  
Иван из потери сознания плавно перешел в сон. Парень, уже не боясь разбудить его, влажной тряпицей аккуратно повытирал кровавые разводы с тела ночного гостя.  
Нужно купить противовоспалительное и обезболивающее. Кивнув себе, Джонс отправился в душ – как он ни старался, но тоже весь перемазался в крови. И сколько ее может поместиться в обычном человеке?  
Примерно тогда же, когда он собирался к выходу на улицу, в подъезде послышался первый крик.  
Кричали с третьего этажа – женщина вышла выбросить мусор и узрела уже присохшую кровавую полосу. Черт, как невовремя!   
Альфред еще успел сбегать в аптеку на углу и запасся лекарствами для Ивана, но потом пришлось поучаствовать в полномасштабной дискуссии в подъезде – с соседями и полицией. Последние ходили по квартирам, опрашивая людей – не видел ли кто чего, не слышали ли ночью подозрительных звуков. Джонса перехватили у самой квартиры, когда он не успел еще открыть дверь.   
Паренек на прямой вопрос поправил очки и с серьезным видом пересказал все байки, что ходили среди жителей подъезда:  
\- Я думаю, это была собака. Ее свои погрызли, и она приползла сюда умирать. На пятом этаже у кого-то была большая собака, может, это их?  
\- Вы не слышали ночью подозрительных звуков? – Молодой парнишка, видимо, только недавно снявший нашивки курсанта, старательно записывал все в блокнотик.   
\- Слышал. – Кивнул Альфред. – Выл кто-то, поэтому и думаю, что это собака.  
\- Вы не открывали дверь, чтобы посмотреть? – Полицейский поднял глаза и парень ему улыбнулся, вновь поправляя очки.  
\- Вы же не думаете, что я такой прям герой - ночью выйти на улицу, чтобы выяснить природу странных звуков?  
Герой. Хха! Эта мысль даже насмешила его.  
Вопрос поставил полицейского в тупик, и он тоже рассмеялся – чуть смущенно, не зная, что сказать на такое заявление.  
\- Ну да, это не каждый сделает. Но если вспомните что-то, обязательно сообщите нам.  
Альф клятвенно пообещал и был отпущен восвояси. Зайдя в квартиру, он выдохнул и просто сполз по стенке вниз. Было страшно. Утешало только то, что полиция просто выясняла, откуда кровь, а не искала беглого преступника.  
Иван Брагинский. Это надо же. Джонс улыбнулся. Но мужчина действительно очень похож на Россию из аниме, даже несмотря на то, что был в плаще, а не в шинели. Но кто в наше время наденет шинель?  
Зайдя в комнату, Альфред побледнел. Ивану нужно сменить повязки – те, что были на нем, пропитались кровью, видимо, раненый метался по кровати. А еще у него был жар.   
\- О, Господи. Я же не суперлекарь, чего ж ты к старушке этажом ниже не пошел, она врач. А я ж не умею ничего…  
Сделать укол – обезболивающее, противовоспалительное. Сменить повязки оказалось на порядок труднее – Иван бредил, абсолютно не помогая своему спасителю.  
Сделав все, что нужно, Джонс совершенно вымотался, но ведь еще оставалась работа, которую нужно выполнить в срок. Поэтому парень, заварив себе кофе, уселся за компьютер, периодически поглядывая на Брагинского.  
Тот совался по кровати, дергал повязки и совершенно не желал вести себя тихо. Вздохнув, Альфред попытался напоить его, но больной не мог пить.  
\- Что же с тобой делать? – он присел на кровать, с трудом удерживая Ивана на одном месте. Тот пытался встать, в полубреду желая уйти куда-то, говорил на странном языке и совершенно не понимал, где находится.  
Джонсу стало страшно после того, как Брагинский одной рукой просто отшвырнул его прочь. Похоже, его буйство прогрессировало и Альфреду не оставалось ничего иного – он просто вынужден был ударить Ивана. Туда, где по белому бинту расплывались темные пятна крови, чтобы наверняка. Раненый охнул и потерял сознание от новой порции боли.  
В таком темпе прошел весь день – привязывать Ивана было бесполезно, как понял Альф – он пытался выдраться из пут и раны все равно открывались снова. И как в одном человеке может быть столько крови? Сам Джонс после такой кровопотери бы, наверное, просто умер бы. Или лежал бы пластом. Ближе к вечеру совершенно вымотанный молодой человек сделал себе перекусить и даже сварил супчик – на случай, если Брагинский проснется. А еще его посетила золотая мысль, что можно купить снотворное и тогда Иван будет тихо и мирно спать.  
Он снова сидел за компьютером – прочитав все, что только нашел, для лечения огнестрельных ран в Интернете, Джонс все же взялся за перевод.  
Через час он был вынужден признать свое поражение – мысли его были совершенно не о работе. Иван уже тихо спал, жар ушел и опасность заражения вроде уже тоже не грозила.  
\- И что же мы будем делать с ним, Тони? – Альфред улыбнулся небольшой игрушке серого инопланетянина, в вольготной позе раскинувшегося возле монитора. Это был его единственный собеседник долгими ночными посиделками за работой. Правда, донельзя молчаливый, но все же… Хоть кто-то слушал его.  
Раздался стук в дверь. Альфред чуть кофе на себя не пролил. Время почти полночь, стук по-хозяйски уверенный. Кто? За ним – быстрый взгляд на Ивана – тот спит.   
Альфред поднялся и схватил игрушку, прижимая ее к себе. Метнулся к двери, взлохматив волосы, и посмотрел в глазок.   
Трое. В официальных костюмах и, - внимание, идиотизм! – несмотря на то, что на дворе ночь – в черных очках.  
В дверь снова постучали, и Джонс открыл, не снимая, впрочем, цепочку. Потом неспешным движением нацепил на нос очки, пытаясь разлепить сонные глаза. Инопланетянин под мышкой тоже в немалой степени способствовал произведению нужного впечатления.  
\- Альфред Ф. Джонс? – Суровый мужчина, стоящий впереди, сверился со списком, внимательным взглядом окинув и самого парня и игрушку.  
\- Он самый. – зевок. – Вы по поводу собаки?  
Внутри все тряслось так, что казалось – еще немного и его стошнит от страха. Это за Брагинским, точно!  
\- Собаки? – мужчины переглянулись. – Какой собаки?  
\- Ну, вчера ночью, говорили, тут собака сдохла. – Охотно пояснил Альф. – Ваш босс беспокоится, небось? – Совершенно идиотская ухмылка, с равной степенью его можно принять как за слабоумного, так и за среднестатистического американца.  
\- Это была не собака. Здесь вчера ночью побывал очень опасный человек. Вы ничего не припоминаете?  
\- Опасный человек? – Джонс вспомнил трубу и весьма натурально побледнел, даже коленки дрожать начали. – Тут же кровь была! Вы хотите сказать, что вчера под моей дверью ходил маньяк, а я ничего не зная об этом, спал? – в конце голос сорвался на практически истерический визг. – Он ж убить меня мог!  
Мужчины в черных костюмах с брезгливой жалостью посмотрели на субтильного парня, который одной трясущейся рукой поправлял очки, а второй крепко прижимал к себе игрушку. Очередной инфантильный мальчик, который ничего страшнее компьютерных стрелялок в жизни не видел.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, ничего такого не могло случиться. – Из-под очков блеснула фирменная белоснежная улыбка. – Мы охраняем ваш сон!   
\- Я ж сегодня не усну! Вы поймали этого маньяка? – Джонс требовательно повысил голос.   
\- Никакого маньяка нет, успокойтесь, пожалуйста. Мы просто проверяем все версии. Но если вспомните что-нибудь…  
\- То непременно сообщу вам.  
Ему вручили визитку и позвонили к его соседям. Альфред запер дверь, смутно подозревая, что она не станет надежной преградой, если мужчинам вздумается ее выбить, развернулся … и тихо сполз на пол, теряя сознание.  
Брагинский опустил любимую трубу и задумчиво уставился на паренька, бледной тенью разлегшегося на полу. Надо же, не выдал. Вот только слабонервный немного. Мужчину пошатнуло от слабости, и он опустился на колени возле паренька, потормошил его.  
\- Эй, просыпайся!  
Альфред нехотя раскрыл глаза. Дужка очков больно впилась в висок все-таки, он довольно неудачно упал. Но просто одного взгляда на Ивана в одних трусах с трубой наперевес в темном коридоре оказалось более чем достаточно для и так нервного Джонса.  
\- Я не сплю. Ты зачем встал? – Альфред слабо улыбнулся и, вздохнув, прижался щекой к бедру мужчины. Неожиданно стало очень тепло и спокойно – все же он больше суток не спал, поддерживаясь только волнением за Ивана и кофе в немереных дозах.  
\- Я услышал, что к тебе пришли. – Брагинский с некоторым удивлением рассматривал своего спасителя. Худой, аж тощий, под глазами залегли синие тени. Инопланетянин в руках.  
\- Это к тебе. – Альфред все же заставил себя подняться и помог Ивану дойти до кровати. Нужно еще сделать укол и покормить гостя.  
\- И ты соврал, что меня нет. – Хмыкнул мужчина. Его лихорадило. Адреналин, появившийся при опасности, уже прошел и оставил раненого слабее котенка. Сейчас бы он трубу даже не поднял бы, не то, что ударить.  
\- Ну, я не врал. Они сказали – опасный человек. – Джонс поправил очки и сгонял на кухню за бульоном. – Ты мне пока ничего плохого не сделал, только напугал.  
\- Я могу. – внимательный взгляд. Альфред вздохнул.  
\- Можешь. Но я бы лучше предпочел, что, когда ты сможешь ходить, не падая, ты просто уйдешь, договорились?  
\- Ты противоречишь себе. – Брагинский развеселился, послушно глотая суп с ложечки.  
\- Мне страшно. – Пожал плечами парень. – Когда ты поскребся ко мне в дверь, я чуть с ума не сошел от страха.  
\- Но все же помог мне. – Иван бессильно откинулся на подушки. Болело все тело, но такое ощущение было не ново. Неделя – две и он уйдет, оставив этого трусливого героя.


	2. 2 глава

Джонс и сам до конца не понимал причины этого странного поступка.  
Неужели его заинтересовал этот странный мужчина? Короткий взгляд на его тело и Альф покраснел. Воистину, он великолепен, но ведь и опасен тоже!  
Неужели он готов рисковать жизнью ради незнакомца? О, кстати…  
\- Так как твое имя?  
Мужчина, уже почти заснувший было, удивленно распахнул глаза.  
\- А как ты меня назвал?  
Альф снова краснеет, злясь на свою глупость. Это же надо! Пересмотрел в свое время аниме, немного зафанател от России – и готово, даже первого встречного готов назвать именем из Хеталии!  
\- Иван Брагинский. – Бормочет он, но, по-видимому, ему новому знакомому это имя неизвестно. И слава Супермену!  
\- Это твой знакомый? – Спрашивает Иван, удивленный румянцем на щеках парнишки.  
\- Нет, это просто… - Джонс замолкает, не зная, как объяснить и Брагинский милостиво кивает:  
\- Тогда так и зови.  
\- Угу. – кивает Альфред и бросает тоскливый взгляд на компьютер. Поспать бы… Но работу тоже сделать нужно. Но ведь если он не поспит, то будет все равно ни на что не годен! Но кровать в маленькой квартирке всего одна…  
Пока он ведет с собой внутренний монолог, Брагинский засыпает, сморенный усталостью и сытостью. Места на широкой кровати он занимает не так уж и много, и Джонс решается.  
Он переодевается в пижаму на кухне, стесняясь – а вдруг Иван проснется и увидит его в одном белье? Потом неожиданно пугается своего отражения в кухонном стекле – уставший, потрепанный, синяки под глазами.  
Когда учащенное сердцебиение проходит, он возвращается в комнату и аккуратно перелазит через Ивана, спящего на самом краю, потом отползает еще дальше, пока не упирается спиной в стенку.  
Спину неприятно холодит, но одеяло он не решился забрать – раненому оно нужнее. Поэтому, прижав к себе игрушку Тони, Джонс заснул.  
Проснулся он от взгляда. Было непривычно тепло, он буквально плавал в тепле, и после холодной ночи это было просто блаженство. А еще то, к чему он прислонился щекой, мерно дышало.  
Дышало? ДЫШАЛО?  
Альфред заорал от ужаса и шарахнулся подальше, больно ударившись затылком о стену. Пока он ойкал и шипел, осторожно поглаживая пострадавшее место ладонями, Брагинский улыбался.  
Да, забавный парнишка, вот только с его нервозностью нужно что-то сделать. Может, к бабке сходить, чтобы страх забрала?  
\- Ну и чего орешь с утра пораньше? – Лениво осведомился он. Джонс поднял свои большущие глаза, голубые и испуганные. Он часто моргал и щурился, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.  
\- Я не привык спать с кем-то. – Он с силой потер лицо ладонями. Надо было вставать, но вставать не хотелось совершенно.  
Теперь он понял, что случилось за ночь. Он замерз и в поисках тепла подполз к Брагинскому. И, судя по тому, что его ноги еще укрыты, сумел даже под одеяло заползти во сне.  
\- Я…Я…Я… - Он пытается оправдаться, сказать, что не хотел ничего такого, но Брагинский просто улыбается и качает головой.  
\- Я тебя тут ночью накрыл, а то ты аж синий был. Не простудился хоть? – Он потягивается, скованно и морщась от боли. Альфред моргает, нацепляет очки и подает таблетки обезболивающего. Потом, вспомнив, что надо сначала поесть, бежит на кухню и страх пополам с утренней неловкостью как-то забывается в утренних хлопотах.  
Днем Джонс работает, то и дело поглядывая на вновь заснувшего Ивана – тот постоянно спит, восстанавливая силы. Надо будет сменить повязку на ночь.  
Мысли о раненом незнакомце отвлекают от обычных серых будней и Альфред даже не морщится, когда вынужден отказать внезапно позвонившему начальнику.  
Проснувшийся Брагинский с интересом следит за тем, как виртуозно паренек врет начальству, чуть ли не кровью кашляя в трубку, убеждая, что вот сейчас он совершенно не способен выйти на работу. Когда начальник, убежденный, что Джонс на грани жизни и смерти, неспособен работать, но просто горит желанием помочь – читай: помереть – на благо компании, отключается, мужчина интересуется:  
\- А ты кем работаешь? Особенно ценный специалист?  
Альф краснеет.  
\- Да нет. Я бухгалтер. – И, видя, что Брагинский в недоумении поднимает брови, спешит разъяснить:  
\- Я как бы старший бухгалтер, а есть еще младший, Мэтт. Но он не слишком хорошо справляется с работой.  
И, покраснев еще больше, опускает голову. Не будь Ивана, он бы с радостью вышел из отпуска раньше, да и не такой уж он и ценный специалист, просто Уильямс, его коллега, справляется намного хуже. Деньги всем нужны. А зарплата у Джонса не сказать, чтобы большая, вот и перебивается случайными переводами.  
\- Понятно. – Хмыкает Иван и больше ни о чем не спрашивает.  
Вечером Альф уже привычно меняет повязку, отмечая, что раны уже не выглядят так страшно. Конечно, немного воспалены, но это пока ничего страшного, просто последствия ранений – организм борется. Организм у Ивана донельзя сильный, но, по правде говоря, немного более серьезное ранение лишь одно, остальные два не угрожают его жизни и здоровью. Хотя сам Джонс с такими отметинами на шкурке бы уже умер. Шрамов, кстати, на теле Ивана хватает. Даже неопытный взгляд Альфреда может отличить – вот здесь ножевое – у него такое же есть, но поменьше – сволочь Кёркленд по пьяни порезал.  
Артур Кёркленд – это старый любовник Альфреда, но речь сейчас не о нем.  
Вот эти, более округлые, наверное, от пуль. Альф видит все это, когда накладывает повязку и невольно вновь начинает бояться – кто же его ночной гость? У порядочного человека таких отметин не бывает.  
\- Откуда это все? – невольно спрашивает он, пальцами прослеживая наиболее сильно выделяющиеся отметины. Сильная рука перехватывает его запястье, не давая касаться, и строгий взгляд пригвождает к месту.  
\- Тебе не нужно это знать.  
\- Хорошо. – Послушно кивает Джонс и его руку отпускают. Брагинский пугает его до чертиков и теперь почему-то не верится, что выздоровев, он просто уйдет. Альфред видел слишком много.  
\- Ты ведь меня убьешь? – Тоскливо спрашивает он, поднимаясь с колен и сматывая остатки бинта.  
\- Возможно. – Серьезно кивает Иван, наблюдая за пареньком. – Зная это, что ты сделаешь? Сбежишь? Или просто купишь яд и дашь его мне под видом лекарства?  
Альфред смотрит на него и во рту становится горько от страха. Неужели правда? Может, и сделать так, как Иван сказал?  
А потом Джонс понимает:  
\- Я не смогу. – Он опускает глаза и бредет к компьютеру, берет словарь и запускает нужный файл.  
Убить человека? Убить спасенного тобой человека? Насколько низко он сможет опуститься, спасая свою жизнь? Убить раненого? Кем для этого нужно быть?  
Может, просто дать снотворного и, пока будет спать, придушить подушкой? Или вколоть крысиного яду? Или…  
Джонс понимает, что уже долго сидит перед включенным компьютером, ничего не делая, но его просто трясет. Трясет от осознания, что, даже зная, что его убьют, он ничего не может сделать. Даже убежать – ведь Ивану все равно нужна помощь. Да и не сможет он просто бросить свою жизнь!  
Становится гадко, и Джонс срывается с квартиры и долго бродит по ночным улицам, пытаясь примириться с мыслью и осознать.  
Купленная пачка сигарет почти заканчивается, а в голове мутно от дыма, когда он возвращается домой – уже начинает светать.  
Брагинский не спит и встречает Альфреда сразу за дверью. Парень аж икнул от страха и решил, что трубу – таки надо выбросить, потому что еще раз вида Ивана с ней просто не выдержит.  
\- Ты дверь не закрыл, и я думал, что чужие пришли. – Брагинский внимательно за ним наблюдает и даже не думает выпустить из рук трубу.  
\- Тебе надо лекарства принять. – Бесцветным голосом говорит Джонс и бредет в комнату. Сейчас он просто ненавидит себя за слабохарактерность, но все равно не может ничего изменить.  
Откуда в нем это убеждение, что Иван не сможет сделать ему ничего плохого?   
Альфред выдавливает из начатого блистера таблетки и чуть не роняет их, когда на плечо опускается тяжелая рука. Брагинский бледен и, похоже, ему совсем плохо.  
\- Я бы рекомендовал тебе не вставать больше, пока не поправишься. – Альф протягивает ему таблетки и следит за тем, чтобы мужчина все выпил. Потом садится за компьютер.  
Руки дрожат над клавиатурой, но оставлять предсмертную записку смысла все равно нет. Кто найдет ее? Да и как описать происшедшее с ним?  
Монитор гаснет, и Альфред в недоумении осматривает компьютер. Его отвлекает тихий голос:  
\- Иди спать уже.  
Брагинский, зараза, дотянулся и выдернул вилку из розетки! И смотрит, главное, выжидательно, одеяло даже откинул, как бы приглашая!  
Альфред злится на себя. За то, что посмел допустить некоторые откровенно-развратные мысли с участием Брагинского, за то, что он слабовольный идиот. Да много за что он ненавидит себя в эту секунду.  
Поэтому парень через силу улыбается и идет на кухню.  
Рассвет особенно красив, если сидеть на подоконнике, сжавшись в комок от холода и нервно курить. Холод помогает отбросить лишние мысли и становится легче признать правду.  
Ему нравится Иван? Что ж, это понятно. После Кёркленда любой покажется желанным. Но почему, что стоило Брагинскому сказать, что не убьет его? Почему он заставил Альфреда мучиться? Непрошеные слезы набегают на глаза, и парень снимает очки, протирая их рукавом рубашки.   
Выплывшее из темноты бежевое пятно пугает до чертиков, когда голосом Брагинского произносит:  
\- Иди спать уже, плакса.  
\- Я не плакса. – Тихо обижается Альфред, но покорно слазит с подоконника и только теперь понимает, как замерз. Тело затекло и совершенно не слушается, и везде, где только можно, холодно.  
В кровати он привычно отползает от Ивана, но тот хозяйской рукой подгребает к себе парнишку.  
\- Да не парься ты. Если буду убивать, то быстро и незаметно! Ты даже ничего не почувствуешь!  
\- Вот этим ты меня совершенно не обрадовал. – Пробурчал Альфред. – Я был бы совсем не против, если бы ты прекратил распространяться на эту тему!  
\- Хорошо.  
Возле Брагинского тепло. Так тепло и хорошо, что Джонсу снова хочется заплакать – почему это все происходит именно с ним? Впредь – если оно будет, это «впредь» - будет ему наука – не помогать никому.   
Это всегда может плохо обернуться.


	3. 3 глава

Альфред опять проснулся от внимательного взгляда. Брагинский лежал возле него и лениво изучал парня взглядом. Растрепанные светлые волосы. Тонкая светлая кожа – настолько тонкая, что на веках отчетливо видны голубоватые венки. Вокруг глаз Альфа залегла тень – все же он давно уже не спал нормально – то работа, то ночные волнения из-за Брагинского.   
\- Тебе пора лекарства принимать. – Джонс, сверившись с наручными часами, убедился, что они безбожно проспали.  
\- Мне не так уж и больно. – Возразил Иван, улыбаясь. Джонс со сна был страшно взъерошен и таращил сонные близорукие глаза.  
Вообще, парнишка с его точки зрения был странный. Впустил незнакомца, помог замести следы – причем сделал это настолько хорошо, что Брагинского до сих пор не нашли. И даже не ушел, когда Иван пообещал убить его. Альфред Ф. Джонс ставил мужчину в тупик – сам он таким фаталистом не был и так спокойно бы судьбе не покорился. Но и настолько хорошим человеком он не был – чтобы после этого предложить лекарство.  
Да и вообще он не был хорошим человеком. Последние дни Иван усиленно думал, кто же мог его подставить – информация была верная, агентура проверенная. Да и сама операция, по сути, не была такой уж необычной!  
Он всего-то успел выйти на след одного афганского наркодельца, который в последнее время стал слишком уж удачливым – и оттого до невозможности наглым. Вполне возможно, что он имел серьезные связи в верхах правительства, но вот чего Иван не ожидал – того, что всю информацию по нему просто передадут этому типчику с наркотой, и на него откроется полновесная охота.  
Он видел папку со своим досье на его столе – но верить не хотелось до последнего – его сдали свои же. Неужели он стал настолько опасен?   
Но ведь сумел же сбежать – и даже выжить. Губы мужчины растягивает ленивая ухмылка, и он внезапно замечает, как под его взглядом сжался Джонс.  
\- Ты чего?   
Парнишка сжался в небольшой комочек и трясся, не в силах оторвать взгляд от лица мужчины.  
\- Ты т-т-такой страшный сейчас…  
\- Не боись, я сейчас добрый. – Иван улыбнулся. – Тащи свое лекарство. – Он даже благодушно выпил таблетки и заел все это дело наскоро приготовленными Джонсом гамбургерами. Тот бегал возле него, как побитая собачонка, и, кажется, все еще не верил, что его убьют. Но смелый ведь, зараза! Вон, тогда так лихо соврал агентам, но сейчас трясется постоянно.  
Альфред кое-как причесался и ушел в магазин за продуктами – еда с появлением Брагинского начала заканчиваться просто катастрофически быстро. Денег было мало и работу следовало закончить и сдать побыстрее, иначе придется голодать им обоим.  
Или Иван сожрет его. Джонс вздрогнул и прибавил шагу. Да ну, бред такой в голову лезет!  
Мужчина тем временем решился пройтись по комнате. Могучий организм брал свое, и он уже не чувствовал той противной слабости – но все же, через некоторое время у него закружилась голова и Брагинский присел около компьютера.  
Тот был запаролен, но коротенький пароль не оказался преградой для него. Интернет был в наличии и мужчина вбил в поиск «Иван Брагинский» и через некоторое время уже тихо смеялся.  
Нет, ну надо же, как он удачно похож на персонажа этого странного мультика! Немудрено, что Джонс назвал именно так – а в его жизни встречались имена и похуже.  
Потом он открыл файл с работой Альфреда. Парнишка задерживался, и Иван даже слегка помог ему – там работы оставалось-то совсем немного, а французский он довольно неплохо знал – ну, по крайней мере, словарем воспользовался лишь раз. Будет небольшой подарок Альфу – а то, как понял Иван, парень живет довольно скромно и денег у него не то чтобы много.  
Альфред вернулся через несколько минут после того, как Брагинский выключил компьютер и вернулся в кровать и сразу пошел на кухню готовить. Казалось, он был вполне доволен жизнью, но это и насторожило Ивана.  
Человек не может быть таким подозрительно жизнерадостным после новости, что его скоро убьют. Неужели Джонс сдал его?  
Альфред радостно принялся готовить. По дороге он встретил одного своего знакомого – Франциска – тот работал поваром в одном шикарном ресторане и даже поделился любопытным рецептом.  
Готовить Альфред любил, но не все у него выходило хорошо – и только по рецептам Франциска всегда получалась великолепная вкуснятина!  
\- Так… Картошка, грибы… - Бормотал парень, чтобы не забыть рецепт. Увидев в дверях кухни Брагинского, он уже даже не вздрогнул.  
\- Ты чего так долго? – Тот уселся на табурет, ничуть не стесняясь того, что из одежды на нем лишь трусы да бинты. О! Надо будет ему еще одежду купить!  
\- Друга встретил. – Улыбнулся Джонс и, порывшись в пакете с покупками, достал простенький бритвенный набор и чистое белье. – Вот, я подумал, что тебе пригодится.  
Брагинский потер зарастающий подбородок и подтвердил, что да, пригодится. Но сомнения не покидали его. Альфред выглядел слишком довольным и отсутствовал слишком долго. На всякий случай мужчина решил ничего не есть сегодня – мало ли, может, Джонс его снотворным накормит!  
Но тот вроде ничего страшного или подозрительного в кастрюлю не кидал, с удовольствием умял свою порцию и все равно выглядел довольным.  
Ровно до тех пор, пока не раздался настойчивый стук в дверь.  
Короткий взгляд на Ивана, уже вытянувшего из подставки длинный узкий нож и Альфред начинает трястись. А потом они слышат голос:  
\- Фред, открывай! Ах, ты и замок сменил, сволочь! Открывай, кому говорю, тварь!  
И Иван с изумлением понимает, что Джонс уже серый от страха и вот-вот потеряет сознание. Он удачно поймал его, когда Альф начал залазить под кухонный стол и тихо спросил:  
\- Кто это?  
Парень покачал головой, даже зрительно было видно, как он трясся от страха. Неизвестный визитер тем временем продолжать стучать в дверь и сыпать проклятиями. Пришлось Брагинскому немного встряхнуть паренька и повторить свой вопрос, на что тот тихо, еле слышно выдавил:  
\- Артур Кёркленд, мой… бывший…  
Ого, а Альфред у нас, оказывается, голубоват немножко! Иван улыбнулся даже. А потом понял один простой факт.  
Бывших так не боятся – ну, не до такой степени, как сейчас Альфред. Альфред, который, не моргнув глазом, помог ему и соврал полиции и ФБР. Но с Кёрклендом нужно было что-то делать, иначе он мог привлечь внимание, которое им сейчас ой как ненужно.  
\- Открой дверь.   
Альфред затрясся и приготовился умереть, потому что если выбирать между явно пьяным Артуром и Иваном, который опасно поигрывает ножом, то он явно выбирал Ивана.


	4. 4 глава

Он замотал головой, всем своим видом показывая, что отказывается, тогда Брагинский просто за шкирку швырнул его к двери.  
\- Открывай, или умрут все, кто слышал стук! Прогони его!  
Конечно же, он блефовал – зачем же так палить место своего проживания? Но испуганному до чертиков Альфреду хватило и такой нелогичной угрозы. Он послушно начал открывать замок, а Иван метнулся в ближайшую дверь – за ней оказалась ванная – ни к чему незнакомцу видеть перемотанного бинтами амбала, которого, вполне возможно, уже показали в новостях.  
В ванной очень кстати оказался большой махровый халат, и даже любимая труба Брагинского! При взгляде на этот кусок металла он улыбнулся. Когда у пистолета случилась осечка, труба его не подвела – и поди ж ты, даже сюда дотащил!  
За дверью громыхнуло. Неизвестный Кёркленд, похоже, прорвался в дом и не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Даже начал что-то орать. Иван улыбнулся. Неужели Альфред не сумеет вышвырнуть бывшего из квартиры?  
Его улыбку прервал дрожащий вскрик Джонса и пьяный хохот гостя. Снова громыхнуло и зазвенело – разбилось зеркало в прихожей. Альфред закричал, и его крик оборвался булькающим всхлипом. Что, к чертям, они там делают?  
Альфреду давно не было так страшно. Он уже так надеялся, что Кёркленд стал всего лишь дурным сном, но вот, опять… Артур было очень ревнив, и те несколько месяцев, проведенные с ним, казались Джонсу сущим адом.  
Нельзя смотреть на других мужчин. Нельзя общаться вообще ни с кем. Нельзя выходить из дома. Нельзя работать. Интернет запрещен. Все нарушения строго карались – Альфред до сих пор старался не вспоминать время, проведенное в больнице после их последней встречи.  
Но Артур пришел снова. Он попросту ворвался в квартиру, отшвырнув Джонса, и зарычал:  
\- Шлюха! Тварь продажная! Неужели надеялся сбежать от меня?  
Альфред попытался что-то сказать, но силы были неравны. Артур чуть ниже его, но намного сильнее, да и к тому же - Альф боялся. Поэтому Кёркленд ударил своего бывшего парня, наслаждаясь его страхом. Джонс вскрикнул, ударившись спиной о настенное зеркало, которое сразу же брызнуло осколками. Очки от удара тоже слетели, и видимость ограничилась в разы.  
Альфред был в ужасе. Почему Брагинский ничего не делает? Его же убьют сейчас! Он рванул было в комнату, но в босую ногу впился осколок стекла, и парень закричал. Крик оборвался, когда Артур, с силой стиснув его горло, прижал к разбитому зеркалу лицом, второй рукой начиная лихорадочно стягивать с него штаны.  
Он был возбужден, да. Такая испуганная, залитая кровью и соплями мордашка Джонса всегда возбуждала его.  
Брагинский, бесшумно отворив дверь, оцепенел. То, что творилось на его глазах, не входило ни в какие рамки. Здоровущий детина в форме спецназовца явно намеревался прямо здесь и сейчас изнасиловать Альфреда. Теперь понятно, почему он так боялся.  
Быстрый, практически незаметный взгляду удар – и Артур Кёркленд отправляется в нокаут. Иван, стараясь осторожно ступать по разбитому стеклу, подошел к Альфреду, по дороге мстительно наступив на бессознательное тело. Парнишка весь трясся и рыдал, сползая вниз по раме зеркала и даже не замечая, как режет себе руки осколками.  
Кое-как осознав, что Кёркленд больше ему не угрожает, Джонс малость подуспокоился. Трясущейся рукой нашарив среди осколков зеркала очки, он нацепил их и посмотрел на Ивана:  
\- Что будем делать с телом?  
Телом? Брагинский тупо посмотрел на паренька. За кого Альфред его принимает? Или просто так сильно надеется, что Артур мертв?  
\- Он в отрубе просто. Ты знаешь, где он живет?  
В отрубе? Альф кабанчиком метнулся подальше от бессознательного тела и закивал – еще бы ему не знать!  
\- Тогда вызови такси и погрузи туда. Скажешь таксисту, что это твой перепивший друг.  
Иван рисковал и понимал это. Когда Кёркленд очнется, то вполне может заявиться сюда еще раз – и уже с друзьями. А если им особенно не повезет – то очнется он в такси и таксист сможет вызвать полицию, если Арти начнет болтать. Надо что-то сделать.  
\- У тебя есть алкоголь? – Иван припнул Кёркленда еще раз, для верности. Альфред снова закивал и метнулся на кухню. Притащил полбутылки довольно дрянного виски и неожиданно приличный коньяк.  
\- Принеси еще шприц. Там в моих лекарствах есть.  
Брагинский никогда такого не делал, но слышал. Поэтому, ловко набрав виски в маленький шприц, быстро вколол в вену Кёркленду.  
\- Не знаю, сработает ли, но говорили, так можно быстрее опьянить человека. – Протянул в сомнении он и еще плеснул виски на одежду Артура, чтоб пахло, как от пьяного.  
\- То есть сейчас он по-настоящему пьян? – Альфред во время всех этих манипуляций успел позвонить в такси и теперь дожидался ответного звонка.  
\- Ну должен бы быть. – Иван в изумлении следил, как Альфред притащил еще и аптечку  
\- Тогда, если вколоть ему что-то из лекарств, то он умрет? – Глаза у парня блестели совершенно сумасшедше, и Брагинский подумал, что не так уж и Альфред прост. А еще, что он очень ненавидит и боится Артура Кёркленда, раз уж готов его убить.  
\- Думаю, что-то для сердца подойдет. – Медленно улыбнулся Иван. – И ты готов вот так убить беззащитного человека? А ведь будет расследование, и найдут таксиста, который подтвердит твой адрес.  
\- Зато он больше не придет ко мне!  
\- А ты готов ради этого на пожизненное?  
Джонс выглядел совсем съехавшим с катушек. В его взгляде были и надежда и отчаяние – совершенно дикая смесь. Он отложил шприц – медленно, только начиная понимать, на что решился. В оглушительной тишине звонок прозвучал омерзительно громко.  
\- Это такси. – Прошептал Альфред. Иван кивнул и помог взвалить Артура ему на плечи, быстро стер кровь с лица и, когда увидел кровавый след, тянущийся за Альфредом, поразился парню. Он сейчас в таком состоянии, что боли совсем не чувствует?  
Джонс вернулся через пару минут, кривясь от боли. Глаза его снова приобрели осмысленное выражение и, по-видимому, наступил откат от переживаний – парня опять трясло. От переживаний, от боли, от остаточного страха, и теперь уже Брагинскому пришлось выступить в роли лекаря.  
Вытащить мелкие сколки зеркала из рук, проверить ногу – там осколок сам выпал, но могли остаться мелкие частички. Осторожно все это залить перекисью – Иван предпочел бы спиртом, но его у Альфреда не было. Парень выглядел совершенно потерянным и, то и дело прикладывался к бутылке виски, чтобы успокоиться. Порванную Артуром рубашку пришлось выбросить, изрезанные джинсы тоже не подлежали ремонту.  
Мужчина закончил перевязку ступни и присел на кровать – все-таки он сильно устал. Выздоровев еще не до конца, он слишком легко терял силы. Альфред кивнул ему и двинулся в направлении компьютера.  
\- Ты что делать собрался? – окликнул его Иван и тихо улыбнулся, услышав ответ.  
\- Мне завтра работу сдать надо, иначе денег не будет даже на еду. – Альфред вздохнул. От виски немного кружилась голова, и ноги стали вдруг страшно тяжелыми. Но работу исполнить надо, это он точно помнил!  
\- Если ты о том переводе с французского, то я уже все сделал. Можешь завтра отнести.  
Иван улыбался. Слишком уж неожиданно приятно оказалось смотреть на изумленного Альфреда. Тот несколько секунд смотрел на Ивана, потом широко улыбнулся. Брагинскому, правда, казалось странным так радоваться из-за такой мелочи, но, похоже, Джонс жил не так уж и хорошо, и деньги ему были нужны.  
\- Так что ложись спать и не парься.  
Альф закивал и подковылял к кровати, собираясь выцепить из-под подушки пижаму, но Иван вцепился в нее клещом, смеясь.  
\- Слушай, а это нормально, что ты в пижаме спишь, а я в трусах?  
Альфред удивленно заморгал.  
\- Но у меня нет ничего твоего размера!  
Он смотрел на улыбающегося Ивана и со страхом чувствовал, как теплеет на сердце. Нет, никогда! Вот именно в этого мужчину влюбляться категорически нельзя! Но Иван улыбался так по-доброму, что Альф расслабился и невольно пропустил момент, когда Брагинский за пижаму дернул парня на себя, и испуганно запищал, ощутив себя плотно прижатым к чужому телу. Иван сдавленно зашипел от боли – все же, когда такое тело падает на тебя, это довольно чувствительно, к тому же Альф умудрился запихнуть острый локоть Ивану чуть ли не в рану, спас лишь плотный слой бинта.   
Джонс трепыхнулся раз, другой – но его не собирались отпускать, и он затих, щекой прижавшись к горячему боку. Было тепло, от виски хотелось спать, и Альф чувствовал себя совершенно расслабленным, и тем неожиданнее был вопрос Ивана:  
\- Кёркленд тебя бил? Ну, раньше?  
Брагинский хмыкнул в темноту, когда паренек под его боком весь сжался, словно готовый обороняться.  
\- Бил и не только, - тихо признался Альфред. – Я даже попал в больницу после того, как рассердил его.  
Не даже. Он только потому и смог убежать от Артура, что тот не ожидал такой прыти от полумертвого Альфреда – тот только неделю пролежал в больнице, а потом украл свои вещи и просто ушел. Ему даже повезло – он смог продать свою квартиру и купить другую, подальше от Артура, сравнительно быстро. Но все равно еще долго боялся спать по ночам – все ждал его.  
\- А чего в полицию не пожаловался?  
\- Вот после этого я и попал в больницу. – Альф поежился и потеснее прижался к Ивану. Нет, он совершенно не верил, что этот человек убьет его. Возле Брагинского было так хорошо и защищенно… Уже засыпающий Джонс снова подпрыгнул – на этот раз от тихого шуршащего смеха Ивана. Оказывается, засыпая, он попытался обвить мужчину всеми конечностями, словно большую игрушку – это и рассмешило Ивана.  
Неярко вспыхнул небольшой ночник. Брагинский пошарил возле кровати и нашел уже почти закончившуюся бутылку виски, глотнул сам и предложил Джонсу. Тот не стал отказываться, не понимая, отчего у Ивана так хитро блестят глаза. Казалось, тот что-то задумал.  
Что именно – Альфред понял уже когда горячая ладонь накрыла его пах, поглаживая его член сквозь тонкую ткань. Брагинский улыбался и вообще выглядел совершенно невинно.  
\- Хочешь? – пальцы провоцирующе сжались. Джонс задрожал от внезапно нахлынувших ощущений и кивнул. Брагинский наклонился к нему и звонко чмокнул в нос.  
\- Только тебе придется быть поактивнее, а то я пока еще мало на что годен.  
Поактивнее? То есть, ему придется… Альфред покраснел, представив себе картинку. Иван хмыкнул и поцеловал его. Медленно, не спеша, ярко доминируя – поцелуй заставил Джонса тихо плавиться от удовольствия. Каждое прикосновение чужого языка совпадало с движениями пальцев на его плоти и заставляло Альфреда, постанывая, двигаться навстречу Ивану.  
Он сам рванул с себя последний клочок одежды – трусы, ненужные теперь, были отброшены в сторону. Альфред навис над Иваном, сам целуя его и просто наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением к этой бледной, исполосованной шрамами коже. Брагинский грубо схватил его за бедра, вжимая в себя, и они оба застонали, не прерывая поцелуя.  
Кажется, Альфред еще никогда никого так не хотел, как этого мужчину. Большой и сильный – но в то же время надежный и, несмотря на все его угрозы, добрый.  
Он еле смог разорвать поцелуй – просто чтобы вдохнуть воздуха и потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, одновременно захихикав от ощущения мокрого прикосновения языка Ивана на своем боку.  
Брагинский скользнул взглядом по гибкому телу, вытянувшимся перед ним. Альфред был таким соблазнительно тонким. Так и хотелось сжать его в объятиях, пока не услышишь хруст и тонкий писк. Он мрачно ухмыльнулся. Сегодня надо бы быть понежнее – парнишка все же пережил стресс. Но от зрелища Иван тоже не собирался отказываться и поэтому кивнул Альфу, с удовольствием отмечая, как тот заливается румянцем. С его гордо стоящим членом это выглядело особенно мило.  
Джонс тихо охнул, одной рукой упираясь Ивану в грудь, а второй пытаясь растянуть себя. Медленно, не спеша он действовал двумя пальцами, стараясь расслабить протестующие мышцы. Иван, с его совершенно детской улыбкой, абсолютно не способствовал процессу сосредоточения на таком важном занятии.  
И вот чего он совершенно не ожидал, так это скользких пальцев, пытающихся в него протиснуться помимо его собственных. Альфред возмущенно ахнул и попытался слезть с них, но сильная рука быстро дернула его назад, заставив вскрикнуть:  
\- Больно!  
\- Прости… - Иван снова улыбнулся, но своих попыток не прекратил, продолжая методично растягивать Джонса – чуть грубее, чем тому хотелось бы, но постоянно проезжаясь пальцами по простате, заставляя Альфреда, несмотря на небольшие вспышки боли самому подаваться на ласкающие его пальцы.  
\- Думаю, я уже готов. – Альфред хрипло засмеялся, чувствуя себя немного сумасшедшим. Брагинский мог бы сейчас с ним сделать что угодно – а Джонс бы только просил еще.  
Он стащил с Ивана трусы и невольно сглотнул, увидев размер его члена. Большой… Парень как-то благоговейно вздохнул и опустил голову, с наслаждением насаживаясь на него губами.  
Брагинский дернулся и сдавленно застонал. Черт, у этого невинного на вид паренька рот, как у опытной шлюхи! Впрочем, любые его мысли по этому поводу быстро улетели от сладких движений язычка Джонса.  
Тот тщательно увлажнил весь ствол своей слюной и поднялся. Иван невольно поразился, как сейчас выглядит обычно бледный испуганный Джонс. Сейчас его губы припухли, а глаза жадно блестят, когда он, осторожно примеряясь, опускается на член Брагинского. Когда проскользнула одна лишь головка, обманчиво легко, Альфред на несколько мгновений замер, привыкая и готовясь. Этих мгновений хватило Брагинскому, чтобы резко вскинуть бедра, погружаясь в застывшего паренька до упора. Он не любил ждать и сейчас не собирался.  
Альф сладко застонал, чувствуя, как в него неотвратимо проникает большой толстый член. Он уже почти забыл это сладкое ощущение, когда волосы на загривке поднимаются от удовольствия. Парень вдохнул побольше воздуха, вдруг осознав, что не дышал с того самого момента, как начал впускать в себя Ивана и начал двигаться сам – быстро резко, еле удерживаясь на разъезжающихся коленках.  
Иван поддерживал его за бедра, помогая держать темп, и подавался навстречу, постанывая и жмурясь. Слишком резкие движения – он это чувствовал и поэтому даже не вздрогнул, когда Альф вскрикнул и забился, пытаясь остановиться:  
\- Подожди, у тебя кровь!  
\- Немного разошлась рана, пустяки! – Иван особенно удачно двинулся и Альфред застонал, с силой сжимая свой член. Еще немного, совсем немного…  
Иван все же кончил первым, с глухим стоном изливаясь в парня, Альфред за несколько движений догнал его и обессилено упал рядом с Брагинским, пытаясь отдышаться и совершенно неуместно смеясь.  
\- Чего ржешь? – Иван кое-как восстановил дыхание и повернулся к Альфреду. Его повязка предсказуемо ослабилась и сейчас резвенько так напитывалась кровью.  
\- Если бы я знал, что будет так классно, я бы тебя раньше трахнул бы, – улыбнулся Джонс. Грудь его ходила ходуном, он никак не мог успокоиться, а бедра противно дрожали. Но, несмотря на это, он чувствовал себя счастливым.  
\- Я бы раньше не смог. Я ж ранен был.  
\- Ты и сейчас ранен. Ну а раньше – это хотя бы вчера. – Альф-таки заставил себя перелезть через Ивана и скрылся в ванной. Вернувшись через несколько минут, он принес с собой влажное холодное полотенце и чистый бинт.  
Они оба улыбались и шутили. Альф чувствовал, что никак не хочет, чтобы Иван уходил и уже даже задумал пойти вместе с ним. Он всегда был влюбчив.  
Идиллия продолжалась еще целых два дня. А потом Иван просто-напросто исчез.  
Когда Альфред пришел из магазина с пакетом продуктов, Ивана уже не было. Пропал старый плащ Альфреда и его рубашка. Также Альф не нашел ботинок Брагинского, его брюк и трубы, которую так и не выбросил. Все, что осталось ему на воспоминания – подушка, на которой еще был видно углубление от головы Брагинского.  
Альфред где стоял, там и сел, обнаружив исчезновение Ивана. А послезавтра ему пора было на работу.


	5. 5 глава

Альфред валялся на кровати и бесцельно смотрел в потолок. Иван ушел – ушел и даже не оставил записки. Неужели так трудно было пообещать вернуться? Или он попросту уверен, что уже не вернется?  
Альф вздохнул. Брагинский ушел, но нужно жить дальше. Завтра на работу.   
Мобильный телефон вдруг резко завибрировал – незнакомый номер. Джонс привычно нажал на кнопку и с трепетом прижал телефон к уху – а вдруг Иван звонит?  
Звонили из больницы. К ним вчера привезли Артура Кёркленда, но пришел в себя он лишь сегодня и сразу же попросил привести Альфреда и даже дал его номер.  
\- Простите, а какой диагноз? – Альф внутренне похолодел. Неужели?..  
\- Его сильно избили. Множественные переломы, сотрясение…  
Избили? Значит, это не виски виновато?  
\- И вы хотите, чтобы я приехал к нему? – насчет этого Альфред был тверд. Никогда и ни в какую он не поедет к Артуру!  
\- Да, он очень просил. Говорит, что вы единственный, к кому он может обратиться. – Приятный голос врача в трубке прервался странными помехами, и парень вздохнул.  
Может, таки съездить? В больнице Артур не посмеет с ним ничего сделать, но выяснить, помнит ли он что с их последней встречи, необходимо.  
До больницы Альфред добрался быстро, его без проблем пропустили внутрь, добрый врач – тот самый, что звонил, проводил его к палате Артура.  
Тот выглядел – в гроб краше кладут. Практически весь в бинтах и гипсе, под глазами огромные синяки – сотрясение, не иначе. Но, когда он заметил Альфреда, глаза его сверкнули ненавистью.  
\- Привет. – Зло улыбнулся он. – Пришел-таки.  
Альф глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь справиться с собой и не убежать. Ему нечего бояться Артура! Но все равно было жутко находиться с ним в одной комнате, пусть он, и совершенно беспомощен.  
\- Мне сказали, что ты хотел меня видеть.  
\- Хотел. – Артур насмешливо оскалился. – Я хотел узнать, что же такое произошло со мной у тебя дома. Потому что последнее, что я помню – как я стучал тебе в дверь, и ты открыл. Потом еще кое-что помню… - он недовольно покосился на медсестру, замершую возле дверей, - А потом я через пару дней очнулся с жутким похмельем. Доктора сказали, что у меня был явный передоз алкоголя! Что ты со мной сделал?!  
\- А ты думаешь, что я мог что-то с тобой сделать? – невинно улыбнулся Альфред, у которого просто от сердца отлегло. Все складывается просто прекрасно!  
Кёркленд в сомнении осмотрел тонкое тело бывшего парня. Нет, тот явно не смог бы ничего сделать. Неужели он сам напился до такого состояния?  
\- Тогда я думаю, наведаюсь к тебе еще. Попозже. – Он снова улыбнулся. Зеленые глаза просто лучились самодовольством при виде того, как Джонс побледнел. Но тот совершенно неожиданно улыбнулся и наклонился к самому уху Артура, шепча:  
\- Тогда в следующий раз ты уже просто не проснешься, поверь мне.  
И парень просто развернулся и ушел, игнорируя гневные вопли. Было страшно, но он чувствовал, что сделал все правильно и теперь может не бояться своего бывшего парня.  
Но как бы ему хотелось увидеть Брагинского еще раз! Пусть просто появится, покажет, что жив – ведь он наверняка пошел разбираться с теми, кто подстрелил его в прошлый раз! А ведь он еще ранен!  
Жизнь вошла в привычную колею. Альфред ходил на работу, изредка ругая Мэтью – своего помощника. Ругался с шефом, требуя прибавки к зарплате, иногда брал переводы на дом, напрочь отшил двух парней, которые решили с ним познакомиться.  
Они были не он и этим все сказано.  
Но был и еще один парнишка – когда начал идти снег, а воспоминания о Иване подернулись легкой дымкой в его памяти, появился один паренек, совсем еще мальчик. Ему на вид было лет пятнадцать, и он поднес зажигалку Альфреду, который в тот момент пытался замерзшими пальцами выудить из кармана хоть что-нибудь, чем можно зажечь сигарету.  
У мальчика были странные глаза – чуть лиловые, словно аметистом вспыхивающие на солнце. Как у Ивана. И Альф невольно поддался очарованию его взгляда.  
Мальчик, как оказалось, был старше, чем казался и имел кое-какой опыт. Но все же, когда он самозабвенно стонал под Альфредом, того не покидало ощущение фальши. Все было не так – и наутро он просто выгнал мальчишку, закуривая первую утреннюю сигарету.  
Тот приходил еще несколько раз, но каждый раз Джонс прогонял его.   
Близилось Рождество. Снег валил густой стеной, словно промахнулся страной – и вместо России выпал здесь. Было холодно, и Альфред постоянно был простужен, что крайне портило ему настроение, так как он не мог курить. Да и вообще, пора бы уже расстаться с этой привычкой – как и перестать ждать Ивана. Он не пришел – либо Джонс ему не нужен, либо Брагинский умер – других вариантов не дано.  
Перед праздником босс расщедрился на премию всем сотрудникам. Уильямс уходил домой довольный - он намеревался провести праздник со своей девушкой и Альфред, со злости, что даже у такого застенчивого тихони есть пара, запустил в него снежком. Что характерно – попал, но Мэтт даже и не собирался мстить. Безмятежно отскребая с волос снег, он предложил Альфреду успокоиться и пойти домой. Тот так и сделал, по дороге домой заглянув в супермаркет. Там он запасся бутылкой неплохого виски, купил яблок – внезапно очень захотелось этих сочных фруктов.  
Дома его ждала небольшая еловая ветка, тайком выдранная в парке и поставленная в пивной бокал. На ветке висела одна игрушка – вот таким было напоминание о Рождестве в доме Альфреда Ф. Джонса.   
Ближе к вечеру к нему заглянул полупьяный Франциск с тремя девицами и предложил присоединиться к их маленькой вечеринке. Джонс отказался и остался дома вместе с бутылкой шикарного французского вина – добрый Франц оставил товарищу, лелея в душе коварный план, что тот напьется,и таки позвонит ему.  
Альф сначала не планировал напиваться, а потом махнул на все рукой. Он принес все немногое, могущее быть закуской, в комнату, возле компьютера поставил обе бутылки, рядом с ними посадил Тони.  
С непонятной причины он еще с утра чувствовал странное беспокойство – но нет, Кёркленда обещали выпустить из больницы лишь после Нового года – у него крайне плохо срастался перелом на ноге, да и печень пошаливала – все же последствия того укола проявились.   
Потом к нему заявились еще Людвиг с Гилбертом – последний привел с собой еще и сонного растрепанного Геракла – все довольные и, видимо, уже попраздновавшие. Они поздравили Альфа с Рождеством и пригласили к себе на праздничный ужин. Когда Джонс отказался, Геракл попытался всучить ему маленького черного котенка – на счастье, и Альфред принял этот подарок, уже заранее понимая, что будет до остановки сердца пугаться, если вдруг кошка мяукнет ночью.  
Котенок был накормлен и быстро заснул эдаким пушистым комком счастья на коленях Альфреда. Новоиспеченный хозяин сидел на кровати, хрустел яблоками и пил виски из горла, понемногу прикладываясь к бутылке, и был вполне готов ложиться спать, даже не дожидаясь полуночи.  
Вдруг протяжно заскрипела входная дверь, и Альфреда мороз продрал по коже от пяток до макушки. Он точно помнил, что закрывал дверь! Воры? Или Артур? Он даже не знал, что было хуже.  
Его буквально заморозило так – на кровати, с котом на коленях и бутылкой в руке. И когда в дверном проеме показалась огромная заснеженная фигура, Альфред заорал. Неизвестный поднял странную узкую дубинку…   
Дубинку? Это же…  
\- Иван? – недоверчиво переспросил Альф, щурясь и пытаясь нацепить очки на нос. Крика как не бывало.  
\- Он самый. – Из неизвестного пятна постепенно был опознан Брагинский, который сейчас неспешно снимал свое длинное мокрое от снега пальто. – Уф, у вас снегопад такой, я еле добрался!  
Альфреду казалось, что его заморозило от счастья. Вот он – Иван, он живой, он пришел, не забыл Джонса. Кстати!..  
\- А чего вдруг ты приперся? – Сварливо осведомился Альф, откладывая кота с коленей на пол и пытаясь отпихнуть прущего на него, как танк, Брагинского.  
\- Я соскучился. – признался мужчина, пытаясь обнять парня, но тот так просто не давался.  
\- А был где? – Иван выглядел так, будто недавно прилетел с юга, где было очень солнечно. Волосы выгорели до белизны, а кожа позолотилась.  
\- Убивал. – Брагинский улыбнулся и, наконец, сграбастал Альфа в свои объятия. Теперь он, наконец, здоров и сможет сделать с ним все, что захочет!  
От сладких воспоминании заныло в паху и Иван, недолго думая, сел, притягивая к себе Альфреда и нагло усаживая его просто на внушительную выпуклость, обтянутую джинсовой тканью. Парень покраснел, но вырываться не стал.  
\- Убивал? То есть ты больше не уйдешь, ты свободен? – Уточнил Альф, нагло ерзая и наблюдая, как Иван постепенно теряет терпение. – Может, тогда скажешь, как твое настоящее имя?  
Брагинский хитро улыбнулся, дотянулся до пальто и достал из кармана свеженький, почти что хрустящий от новизны паспорт на имя Ивана Николаевича Брагинского.  
\- Теперь это мое настоящее имя. Мне понравилось. – Иван улыбался, наблюдая за ошеломлением Альфа и потихоньку начиная его лапать. Потом заметил виски и забрал бутылку.  
\- Сделаем это нашим обычаем? – он подмигнул и Альфред густо покраснел. Часы на столе пикнули и высветили полночь. Рождество, что)


End file.
